


Что гложет Шина Су-Лина?

by Fran



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Шин возвращается домой





	Что гложет Шина Су-Лина?

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон и пре-сайдстори  
> СПОЙЛЕРЫ

— Гринич-Виллидж, окей. Турист? Окей, — громко, как с глухим, разговаривал с ним таксист — судя по акценту, русский. — Ты даешь мне доплату, парень, — я показываю тебе Центральный парк.  
Не отнимая телефон от уха, Шин ровным голосом повторил ему адрес.  
Отменил вызов, пущенный вхолостую — в двадцатый, наверное, раз за этот суматошный день. Тут же прорвался входящий из банка, и Шин, поколебавшись, принял звонок.  
После минутных переговоров набрал своего секретаря.

Прощелыга-таксист выруливал со стоянки и косился на пиздодельного пассажира, сбитый с толку его непрезентабельным видом: джинсы, мешковатая футболка с Мышонком Микки, черные «ленноны» и калифорнийский загар.

Шин свернул разговор, съехал по сиденью, улегшись тяжелым затылком на подголовник. Над магистралью проплыл билборд с гигантским кинопостером. Кто-то уже исхитрился пририсовать Джонни Деппу усы Сальвадора Дали, и теперь актер поразительным образом смахивал на пирата. «Что гложет Гилберта Грейпа?» — похоже, одна из тех мелодрам, по которым Эйджи сходит с ума. Шин сделал себе пометку на будущее: премьера 25 декабря.

В киноискусстве он ни черта не смыслил, но Эйджи так занятно хмурился, если актеры говорили слишком быстро, и доверчиво улыбался, когда в зале хохотали над непонятной ему шуткой. Случалось, что и ревел. Он всегда смотрел на экран словно через видоискатель, позабыв обо всем на свете, и Шин, в два счета расправившись со своим ведерком сладкого попкорна, беззастенчиво заедал его чужим соленым. Допивал колу и провожал Эйджи домой, потом пилил к себе на Лонг-Айленд. Чаще — оставался на ночь в гостевой комнате, которую привык считать своей — задолго до того, как Эйджи наконец получил вид на жительство и полюбившийся таунхаус перешел в его безраздельное пользование. Не без помощи Шина, если начистоту, потому что ему здесь все нравилось: и широченный диван, и древний компьютер на столе, и забавные фотографии на стенах. Тенистая тихая улочка под окнами и сам чопорно старомодный, затерянный во времени квартал. Бывало, что он прохлаждался у Эйджи днями напролет, отключал телефон и дрыхнул после тренировок, штудировал финансовую математику, пользуясь неплохой библиотекой, которую сам же собирал. И чужим компьютером, работавшим превосходно.

— Я доплачу, если довезешь меня быстро и молча, — сказал он, убедившись, что «туриста» не потащили кружным путем через Трайборо. Снова набрал Эйджи, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: — Окей?  
— Окей, — подмигнул ему таксист, увеличивая скорость.

Шин с закрытыми глазами подбрасывал на ладони молчавший телефон. За рулем тоже помалкивали — весьма благоразумно.  
Потом захрипела магнитола, салон заполнил знакомый голос местного диджея, и они прослушали трагический панегирик в честь Ривера Джуда Феникса, пятнадцать часов назад скончавшегося от передозировки.  
«Один из самых знаменитых молодых актеров-кинозвезд в мире, уважаемый актер с неиспорченным официальным имиджем: пацифист, хиппи, вегетарианец, обожаемый всеми, кто с ним работал… Сердце двадцатитрехлетнего музыканта и актера остановилось сегодня, 31 октября 1993 года, в 1.51 ночи», — с идиотской многозначительностью закончил диджей свою речь и врубил «Майкла Стайпа».

Шин хмыкнул. На радиостанциях Лос-Анджелеса сплошняком шли записи старых интервью с Фениксом и трансляции его концертов вперемешку со свежими хитами «RHCP». В самолете крутили «Останься со мной». А нью-йоркский диджей додумался поставить песню, которую Джонни Депп исполнял на сцене своего «Гадюшника», пока Ривер Джуд Феникс умирал на тротуаре у входа в клуб.

«Я рад, что встретил Майкла Стайпа, но не увидел его тачку… его и Ривера Феникса бросят завтра на дороге». Не песня, а предзнаменование.

— Смерть на Хэллоуин, — все-таки заговорил таксист. — Плохая примета.  
Помолчал, дожидаясь, когда шутку оценят. Раздраженно ударил по клаксону.  
— Ебаные наркотики, — прибавил он с искренней горечью по-русски.

Не меняя расслабленной позы, Шин подумал, что у таксиста, должно быть, есть сын-торчок. Или, что тоже вполне вероятно, был.

Русский таксист оказался любителем дерганого ритма «газ-тормоз», и Шин то проваливался в полудрему, то спросонья хватался за телефон. Эйджи не брал трубку и не прослушал ни одного сообщения. Наверняка ушел на весь воскресный день в парк с Бадди, вооружившись любимой «минолтой» и оставив мобильник дома разряженным. Или торчит в «темной комнате» со своими проявителями и закрепителями. Или священнодействует на кухне, подпевая музыке в наушниках.

Шин сглотнул голодную слюну, живо вообразив себе запеченного лосося под соусом из голубого сыра, гору нежнейших тигровых креветок в хрустящем кляре, россыпи рисовых колобков с любимыми начинками. И обязательный десерт: целый поднос клубничных меренг, или тот лимонный торт, который у Эйджи вечно «не получается», или зеленая японская хрень с непроизносимым названием, дико отвратительная на вид, но вкусная до умопомрачения.

Диджей решил не отставать от калифорнийских коллег и поставил «Слишком много цветов». Шин качал головой в такт, отбивая пальцами ритм по своей безразмерной сумке. Сонной одури как не бывало, нервы пели от нетерпения, но что-то всё не давало покоя, зудело как в затылке под прицелом.  
Они вынырнули из тоннеля на Манхэттен, и дурное предчувствие взвыло сиреной.  
Шин выругался, задрал очки на лоб.  
— Хэллоуин, — объяснил таксист. — Парад.

О ежегодном хэллоуинском шествии по Шестой авеню Шин забыл начисто.  
Машины передвигались рывками на считанные дюймы. Под разъяренные звуки клаксонов и ругань со всех сторон такси дотащилось до Юнион-сквер.  
Спустив очки на взмокшую переносицу, Шин с бессильной досадой щурился на развалы тыкв: оранжево-розовые, бледно-желтые, полосатые, громадные и декоративные, бог знает какие еще, они заполонили все вокруг. Витрины скалились тыквенными черепами, закатное солнце сверкало в зеркальных вывесках и окнах, украшенных кровавыми отпечатками.

В глухом заторе на пересечении Бродвея и Восточной Восьмой нервы сдали. Он расплатился, не забыв про щедрые чаевые, и вышагнул на тротуар возле выхода из метро, с наслаждением глотнул холодного терпкого воздуха.  
На ходу надел куртку, забросил сумку на плечо, рассекая толпу, как ледокол.

Настоящий апокалипсис: отовсюду в него летели обрывки музыки и детский смех, щерились клыки и разверстые пасти, ухмылялись резиновые лица супергероев и хари президентов. Ветер разматывал с деревьев искусственную паутину, над головами болтались гирлянды из аляповатых глазных яблок и отрубленных пальцев. Он прошагал без остановки несколько кварталов, но ближе к Пятой авеню поток хиппи, панков и прочих клоунов загустел настолько, что приходилось то и дело выдирать за собой сумку. Шин поздравил себя с тем, что привык путешествовать налегке, и чуть не сбил с ног пьяную девицу в униформе медсестры. Девица немедленно на нем повисла, в ответ Шин, не моргнув глазом, под одобрительный свист случайных зрителей прошелся с ней в туре вальса. В награду галантного кавалера попытались расцеловать: девица пригнула его к себе, облапив затылок, и смачно-алые губы уткнулись куда-то в шею. К неподдельной радости Шина, «медсестру» отцепили подоспевшие подружки, такие же ужратые и полуголые, и вся бригада «скорой помощи» осталась позади.

Шин пробирался дальше с кривой ухмылкой, растирая ладонью помаду и едва обращая внимание на царивший вокруг хаос. Посреди этой ликующей толпы он чувствовал себя самым настоящим старпером, что даже в его солидные двадцать два было глупо и смешно. И при этом он был совершенно по-дурацки, беззаботно счастлив, впервые за прошедшие шесть лет ощутив себя абсолютно свободным. Ни в чем ни перед кем не виновным.

Бесноватые ряженые оставались в неведении насчет внутреннего раздрая ухмылявшегося здоровяка-китайца, но прощали ему и отсутствие маскарадного костюма, и наглое продвижение напролом. Без особых приключений он добрался до Девятой Западной, где неведомым образом оказался в компании трех развеселых семейных пар с кучей малышни, чумазой от грима и шоколада. Его угостили самодельным «потрясным» ликером, и Шин, в рот не бравший алкоголя, из вежливости сделал пару глотков прямо из липкого горлышка, а в благодарность покатал на плечах сразу двух малявок-близнецов: Мортишу Аддамс и Белоснежку.

Следом одного за другим он повстречал старых знакомых, приятелей по универу, с которыми выпил на брудершафт, потому что никого не узнавал, и парней из клуба, все как один экипированных в лучших традициях Мохаммеда Али. С парнями Шин не пил, но долго о чем-то спорил и горячо кому-то втирал, что бокс — тот же танец.

Лучше всего запомнилась стычка на уже перекрытой мостовой: стройную шеренгу зомбаков разной степени разложения, вышагивающих под вопивший из колонок «Триллер», разбила процессия размалеванных трансвеститов и усатых гомосексуалистов с Кристофер-стрит. Фрики плелись с поминальными свечами, цветами и гитарами, в одинаковых футболках с изображениями покойного Феникса в обнимку с Киану Ривзом. Шину пришлось взять на себя роль рефери, и в результате безобидных разборок зомбаки и гомосеки дружным хором затянули «Останься со мной». Шин подпевал как умел, дирижируя очередным безымянным пойлом, и под конец так расчувствовался, что едва не пустил слезу.

Порядком набравшийся впечатлений, он обнаружил себя в одном из тех коричнево-каменных жилых кварталов, которые на первый взгляд неотличимы друга от друга, как башни-близнецы. Заблудиться в Виллидже с его хаотичной застройкой было проще простого, что Шин воспринял как личный вызов. Игнорируя таблички с номерами и проплутав всего-то минут двадцать, он выбрался на знакомую улочку. Поставил на чье-то крыльцо бумажный пакет с пустой тарой и зашагал по узкому тротуару, огибая мешки мусора и компании ряженых, которые спешили на парад и шли ему навстречу.

Уже горели первые фонари, на тротуарах раскачивались дырявые тени. Листья слетали по плавным спиралям, красиво планируя в стылом воздухе. Окрыленный своей свободой и сказочным завершением долгой прогулки, Шин готов был снова запеть, но чем ближе он подходил к дому Эйджи, тем быстрее колотилось сердце.

В голову полезла всякая чепуха, вроде того, что его морда сейчас наверняка вся в блестках после прощальных объятий с усатыми красотками, или что Эйджи вовсе не ждет его, а ловит на параде свой лучший кадр, позабыв про все на свете. Фотограф не от мира сего, ценитель не природы и погоды, не архитектурных шедевров и знаменитостей, а самых обыкновенных людей — таких же, как…  
Сердце радостно екнуло — прежде, чем Шин успел закончить мысль.

Эйджи ждал его на крыльце. Вдоль перил между цветочными горшками красовались вездесущие тыковки. На памяти Шина эти древнее обшарпанное крыльцо еще ни разу не выглядело таким нарядным. Эйджи готовил потрясающие праздничные ужины, но никогда не украшал свой дом, как это по каждому поводу делают американцы.

Он счел это добрым знаком. Ускорил шаг, вскинул руку. Эйджи его не замечал.  
Издали, словно раскаты грома, докатился гул начавшегося парада, но Шин слышал только стук собственного сердца.  
— Эйджи! — окликнул он. Не выдержав, побежал. Какие-то идиоты засвистели ему вслед с той стороны улицы.  
Из дома отозвался Бадди, неуверенно гавкнул и вдруг заскулил, как щенок.  
— Эйджи? — повторил Шин севшим голосом, запнувшись перед крыльцом на ровном месте.

Эйджи не ответил. Даже не пошевелился. Ветер слабо колыхал пряди волос, упавшие вдоль лица.  
Он сидел на верхней ступени, неестественно вытянув шею, и смотрел прямо перед собой.  
Мучительно трезвея, Шин поднялся к нему и опустился на одно колено, заглянул в лицо, неподвижное, белое, как у маскарадного привидения. В стеклышках очков вспыхнуло и погасло отражение одинокого фейерверка.

Согнув пальцы, Шин провел своими сбитыми костяшками по щеке, гладкой, холодной.  
Взял его за руку, лежавшую раскрытой ладонью вверх: пальцы были абсолютно ледяные. Рука дернулась и вдруг мелко-мелко затряслась.

Шин помертвел от запоздалого ужаса. Он только теперь сообразил, что Эйджи сидит на каменных ступенях в одних тапках, в домашних легких штанах и «гавайке».  
Просидел уже — сколько? Час, два?..

На него нашло какое-то помутнение: Шин огладил босые ступни, которые запросто помещались в его ладонях, принялся растирать ледяную кожу. Эйджи продолжал глазеть в никуда с болезненной сосредоточенностью человека, не понимающего, кто он такой и как здесь очутился. На его коленях покоился пустой поднос, рядом валялось пузатое оранжевое ведерко — с такими дети приходят выпрашивать сладости.

Рассыпанное тыквенное печенье хрустнуло под кроссовками, когда Шин опомнился, подскочил снять с себя куртку. Набросил на узкие плечи, неуклюже огладил лопатки, и тогда Эйджи перевел на него взгляд.  
Шин оторопел.  
Резко, словно пропустил тычок в корпус, согнулся, подхватил его под коленями, обнял застывшую спину. Вскинул вместе с подносом на руки, отворил незапертую дверь.  
Бадди с лаем кинулся в ноги, Шин рявкнул на пса и взбежал наверх, прошагал к ванной комнате, стукнул локтем по выключателю.

Заторможенно смаргивая на ярком свету, Эйджи не сопротивлялся и ни капли не помогал. Пустив во весь напор горячую воду, Шин возился с его одежками, расстегивал пуговицы, орудуя неловкими пальцами и малодушно избегая его взгляда, кроткого и беспомощного, как у слабоумного старика.  
Снова сгреб его в охапку, по пояс сунулся под бьющие струи, поставил его под душ.  
Отступил, и Эйджи, едва его отпустили, сполз на дно, плюхнулся на колени.

Шин успел придержать ему голову, чуть не ударившуюся о кафельную стену.  
Выругавшись, сообразил снять с него очки, положил на полку. Бережно отвел с лица длинные мокрые пряди и наконец поймал проблеск разума в огромных, как у олененка Бемби, глазах.  
На несколько невыносимо долгих секунд он оцепенел сам.  
Он помнил, где и когда видел это выражение глаз. И ни до, ни после не видел ничего страшнее.  
Эйджи с неожиданной силой дернулся в сторону, словно пытался уйти от удара. Шин едва не отшатнулся, поймал его за плечи. Прорычав «Господи Иисусе», обхватил покрепче.

Эйджи рвался из рук и задыхался: жутко, без слез, он заходился немым криком, будто кто-то бил и бил его под дых, не давая вдохнуть. Шин прижался щекой к искаженному лицу, умоляюще зашептал — «тише, старина, тише»: совершенно бестолковые слова утешения, потому что Эйджи до сих пор не издал ни звука и сам вряд ли что мог услышать.

Не разжимая объятий, Шин стащил, наступая на задники, кроссовки и шагнул в ванну, осторожно уселся с ним в воду. Из лейки душа хлестал почти кипяток, ванную заволокло паром, но Эйджи колотила такая дрожь, что можно было разобрать мелкий перестук его зубов. Шин не сдавался и все бормотал какие-то ласковые несуразности на японском языке, приглаживал волосы и раскачивался с ним вместе, словно баюкал. Как ни странно, что-то из его неумелых манипуляций сработало: стихли конвульсии, сотрясавшие худое тело, расслабилось измученное лицо. Под согревшейся кожей проступил слабый румянец, губы раскрылись. Дыхание пахло корицей, ванильным сахаром и было размеренным, сонным.

Шин вырубил воду и так же осторожно, в обнимку со своей ношей, которая ничегошеньки не весила, выбрался на залитый пол. Сдернул с крючка банный халат, закутал Эйджи и как смог обтер полотенцем, снова вскинул его на руки. Голова Эйджи доверчиво ткнулась в плечо, и сердце отозвалось щемящей болью, осело тяжестью как булыжник, хотя казалось, что болеть сильнее ему некуда.

Понятливая псина молча ждала под дверью, чтобы сопроводить хозяина до его спальни. Шин разворошил постель и уложил его набок, лицом к незашторенному окну, как Эйджи всегда, насколько Шин знал, любил спать. Эйджи позволил себя укрыть, обмякший и безмолвный, как тряпичная марионетка. Бадди вспрыгнул на кровать, потоптался, бесшумно улегся в ногах.

Шин включил ночник, собрал рассыпавшиеся по подушке влажные пряди, затолкал под капюшон, надвинул его поглубже. Склонился напоследок подоткнуть одеяло, но Эйджи выпростал руку за спиной, поймал его ладонь.  
Шин застыл над ним в нелепой позе, озадаченный донельзя.  
Свободной ладонью с силой провел по мокрому ежику своих волос.  
Ему не хотелось оставлять Эйджи сейчас одного, скорее наоборот. Приблизительно… на противоположной стороне полюса, если так можно сказать. Ни сейчас, ни… Никогда.  
На самом-то деле — мало ли кому чего хочется, но и стоять вот так было глупо и смешно.  
Он погасил ночник.  
Захватил на спине футболку, потянул вверх; Эйджи отпустил запястье, и Шин по-армейски живо избавился от мокрой насквозь одежды. Решительно выдохнул и стянул хлюпнувшие носки и трусы, забрался под одеяло.  
Эйджи нашел в темноте его руку, сжал горячими пальцами.

Шин не стал возражать. Как говорят в Японии, упрямый осел лишь принимает покорный вид. Иногда Окумура Эйджи бывал самым настоящим засранцем, переупрямить которого не стоило и пытаться.

Отчаянно хорохорясь, Шин укладывался на боку поудобнее, пристроил голову на согнутый локоть.  
Темнота отступала, прямо перед носом белел капюшон, угловатое плечо под махровой тканью халата. Край общего одеяла, под которым оказалось нестерпимо жарко. Эйджи не повернулся к нему и не отпускал его. Шин стискивал кулак под головой, каменея всем телом, неудержимо краснел, как пацан, и не знал, как успокоить дыхание и куда девать глаза.

В Чайнатауне говорили всякое, конечно, но всех тупых пиздоболов Шин затыкал навсегда еще в свои сопливые четырнадцать, знакомя с Летящим Драконьим Клыком. Если что и было — Эйджи об этом молчал. Значит, и говорить тут не о чем.

В конце концов, подумал он с горечью, какая к черту разница, трахался Эйджи со своим единственным лучшим другом, пока тот был жив, или вытрахивает им себе мозги только теперь?

Не меняя позы, Эйджи подтянул его скованную неловкостью руку туда, где ровно билось сердце. Бесхитростным невинным жестом, как ребенок, которому страшно засыпать одному. Словно и не он тут старше на целых пять лет, а наоборот.  
Под его пальцами собственная ладонь казалась загрубелой клешней.  
В ответ Шин легонько, рассчитывая силу, прижал его к себе.  
Да не было у них ничего, — снизошло вдруг спокойное прозрение. Шин закрыл глаза, сам себе усмехнулся.  
Никаких парадов и ебаных тыкв, поразмыслив, сделал пометку на будущее.  
Неплохо бы, конечно, узнать, что на самом деле разбило Эйджи сердце в этот раз. Что сегодня заставило его пропустить удар.  
Шин решил, что обязательно разберется с этим позже.

Возможно, Эйджи расскажет сам. Порой он выдавал целые истории из прошлого, смешные и не очень. Шин ловил каждое слово и между делом пополнял анти-путеводитель по родному городу, который для Эйджи превратился в минное поле. Публичная библиотека — со всеми ее филиалами. Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг, Рокфеллер-центр и прочие смотровые площадки, с которых можно случайно увидеть публичную библиотеку. Фильмы с публичной библиотекой — вроде «Охотников за привидениями», после которого Эйджи был похож на призрака сам. Паром Статен-Айленд и Статуя Свободы. Криминальные хроники и подшивки старых газет, архив в чужом компьютере, фотографии из альбомов Эйджи, помеченные буквой А, книжки Хемингуэя… Теперь и чертов Хэллоуин. Невелика потеря, кому вообще может нравиться этот праздник?

Но если он мог оградить Эйджи от напоминаний извне, укрыть в пряничном Виллидже от всех мнимых и реальных угроз, как свидетеля в программе защиты, то против его собственных воспоминаний оказался бессилен.

Как заставить забыть того, кто был необходим, как воздух? Кого не заменить больше ничем и никем. Любимым делом или другом, с которым дышишь свежим воздухом в парке и ходишь в кино.

Даже в свои солидные двадцать два Шин вряд ли смог бы сформулировать, что такое любовь. Загадочное чувство, на его вкус — терпкое, как осень. Слегка печальное, щемящее и нежное, как фотографии Эйджи.  
Помноженное, разумеется, на близость. Вожделение, похоть… Нет, слова только все испортят, даже если суметь их найти.  
В одном Шин был убежден железно: если то, что убивает Эйджи, не любовь, тогда ее не существует вовсе.

Он сглотнул подкатившую горечь. Старая знакомая — вина без шанса на искупление — вернулась и стояла у горла, как тошнота. Его собственный убийца лежал рядом, держал его за руку, вооруженный лишь чистотой своих помыслов да открытым сердцем: немудреный арсенал, неизменно разящий без промаха. Смертельно опасный для него самого.

Шин представил, как Эйджи выходит с подносом своей японской выпечки навстречу детворе — и выпадает из реальности на час-другой.  
Сладость или гадость? Прохожим наплевать, дети давно убежали, пустое ведерко для халявных конфет брошено на крыльце.

Сколько еще ты сможешь вынести, прежде чем твое сердце не выдержит? Кто из нас двоих сдастся первым, если оно окажется слишком сильным?  
Есть ли надежда, что счастливым тебя сделает тот, кто во всем виноват? И однажды ты достанешь все фотографии, которые прячешь от себя самого, и простишься с тем, кто тебя не отпускает. Не дает тебе дышать.

Нет на свете ничего легче, чем собственное никем не занятое сердце, — вспомнил Шин чьи-то слова. Наверное, из мелодрам Эйджи. Или из тех записей, что остались в древнем компьютере.

Минуты убегали в густеющей тишине. Стекло в оконном проеме озаряли цветные всполохи, музыка доносилась утробным гулом, как сквозь толщу воды. Праздник набирал обороты, но дом засыпал, погруженный в уютный будничный покой.

Бадди мягко спрыгнул с кровати, простучал когтями к лестнице. Было слышно, как он спускается в гостиную, как жадно лакает из миски.  
Шин подумал, что надо бы напоить Эйджи горячим чаем, закинуть шмотье в стиралку и выгулять пса, все равно ни черта теперь не уснуть, но вместо этого, абсолютно неожиданно для себя, судорожно вздохнул, раз, другой.  
Зажмурился, сжимая зубы, уткнулся в свое вздрагивающее плечо.

Эйджи молчал. Ни вздоха, ни слова утешения.  
Можно было понадеяться, что он спит, но его пальцы продолжали гладить и перебирать сбитые костяшки, словно шерсть любимого пса.

Не смей просить у меня прощения, угрюмо подумал Шин, когда смог дышать нормально.  
— Если небо, в которое мы смотрим, — вместо этого запел Эйджи слабым, но чистым и верным голосом, — однажды возьмет и упадет…  
— И все горы обрушатся в море, — на автомате подхватил Шин.  
Заморгал горячими глазами в полумрак.  
— Я не буду плакать, — продолжил Эйджи. — Я не буду плакать... О нет...  
Голос прервался.  
Шин напряженно свел брови.  
Улыбается, — догадался с облегчением, шмыгнул носом.  
Касаясь губами его уха, прорычал с ласковой угрозой:  
— И слезинки не пророню.  
Не выдержал и сам расплылся в широченной ухмылке.  
Эйджи, который боялся щекотки как огня, вздрагивал от слабого смеха, и заканчивать куплет не спешил.  
Шин прижал его к себе покрепче.

Веки сладко тяжелели, шум парада наплывал, как океанский прибой, спутывал мысли. Все смешалось: вина, раскаяние, чувства. Искренние, как самое заветное желание, которое трудно облечь в слова.  
Позволь себе снова быть счастливым.  
Позволь мне оставаться рядом. Я должен знать, что с тобой все хорошо.  
Все будет хорошо, уже засыпая, пообещал Шин.  
— До тех пор, — закончил Эйджи, — покуда ты со мной.


End file.
